


The Stark Family, Interlude

by phqyd_roar



Series: The Stark Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Thor has crazy stamina, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Established Thor/Loki, Genderbending, Is Anyone Even Surprised, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Mpreg, Smut, Thor is hung like a horse, Top Thor (Marvel), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: “Loki’s help comes with a price,” says Thor.“Of course it does,” Tony says, utterly unsurprised. “What does he want? Not money, I bet. Just so you know, I don’t have any more intergalactic artifacts of unmeasurable power lying around.”“No, nothing like that,” Thor assures him. “It’s…you see…the magic of the pregnancy is too delicate for Loki and I to mate.”“Oh,” Tony says. “Oh, okay. Uh…I would be fine with that, if Peter…”“That is good,” Thor says. “So the thing is, Loki is getting bored and uh, wishes to be entertained.”“Oh, we all know what happens when Loki gets bored,” Tony says darkly, rubbing absently at his arc reactor. “How, exactly, does he wish to be entertained?”Thor blushes. Tony stares appreciatively.“Spit it out, big guy.”“Loki wishes to watch me mate with your…with Peter.”





	The Stark Family, Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys - leading off from the fluffy part one, we have the utter kinky trash interlude. Everyone have fun

“What,” says Loki, smugly, as Thor closes the door of the guest room behind them, “Will you give me to make your little friends happy?”

“ _My_ friends?” Thor says, smiling. “Did you not admit that Stark is clever? And surely nobody could dislike Peter.”

“I do not dislike him,” says Loki, leaning closer. He trails his hands lightly over Thor’s wide chest. “In fact, I rather wish to see you have him.”

Thor’s eyes widen, a burst of color coming into his cheeks. He shakes his head. “The Man of Iron will not allow that.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Typical. You know that the Man of Iron does not own Peter? He is not that hairy Midgardian beast you are so taken with. The boy looks at you like a blushing maiden. Did you not notice?”

“I am used to such looks,” Thor replies. He throws himself down on the large bed and adds, “But I have eyes only for you, brother.”

“Flattery will not help you,” Loki says, shedding his clothes with fluid magic, all his garments melting away in an instant. He notes with some amusement the way Thor’s gaze follows him as he walks to the bed. “You cannot touch me until I am rid of your spawn.” Loki’s nose crinkles, still sore over having lost the battle over who would be the ‘mother’.

Laying himself down parallel to his brother, Loki reaches out and melts away Thor’s clothing the same way he had his own, so that when his fingers reach Thor he touches bare skin. His hand trails down suggestively, pausing in the golden curls at Thor’s groin.

“You will entertain me, won’t you, darling?”

“Very well,” Thor agrees, voice dropping low. “I will ask them tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

“Loki’s help comes with a price,” says Thor.

“Of course it does,” Tony says, utterly unsurprised. “What does he want? Not money, I bet. Just so you know, I don’t have any more intergalactic artifacts of unmeasurable power lying around.”

“No, nothing like that,” Thor assures him. “It’s…you see…the magic of the pregnancy is too delicate for Loki and I to mate.”

“Oh,” Tony says. “Oh, okay. Uh…I would be fine with that, if Peter…”

“That is good,” Thor says. “So the thing is, Loki is getting bored and uh, wishes to be entertained.” 

“Oh, we all know what happens when Loki gets bored,” Tony says darkly, rubbing absently at his arc reactor. “How, exactly, does he wish to be entertained?”

Thor _blushes_. Tony stares appreciatively. 

“Spit it out, big guy.”

“Loki wishes to watch me mate with your…with Peter.”

Huh. Tony blinks. That is…unexpected. But certainly not unwelcome. He stares at Thor appraisingly, sort of enjoying putting the Asgardian demigod in discomfort with his silence.

Then he says, “Can I also watch?”

“I do not think Loki would object,” Thor says. 

“And…do _you_ want this?”

“I do not covet your lover, Stark,” Thor hurries to say. “But, of course, Peter is a comely lad, well worthy of my favor.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “You mean he’s hot.”

“Hot,” Thor repeats, clearly learning new Midgard vocabulary again. “Yes, he is indeed.”

“Well then.” Tony claps his hands together. “We have a deal.”

“You do not need to discuss with Peter?” Thor says, surprised.

“Oh yeah, I’ll talk to him. But, you know.” Tony waves his hand to encompass all six foot four inches of golden glory standing in his kitchen.

Thor looks like he makes an attempt not to preen, but fails.

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding me,” Peter says.

“I’m not. Loki is one kinky son-of-a-bitch.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Peter says, looking wide-eyed and delighted.

“Hey, you don’t need to look so eager,” Tony says, pressing a hand to his chest and putting on a wounded look.

“Please. Tell me that if Loki wanted to watch _you_ and Thor you wouldn’t be all over that.”

“Oh, I’d do that for free,” Tony admits freely, grinning. “I’d pay good money to do it. I guess I’ll just have to live vicariously through you.”

He kisses Peter hard, pressing him down on the bed. “And then…we can have…”

“Yeah,” Peter says, biting his lip. “Are you sure you want that?”

“A kid with your looks and my intellect?” Tony pretends to ponder this. 

“Or your looks and my intellect.”

“It’ll be a beautiful genius either way. That’s what’s so awesome about it.”

Peter laughs somewhat giddily. “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s do it, then.”

Tony high-fives him, then wraps his arm around Peter and looks thoughtful.

“I wonder what Thor’s equipment is like down there. Is he like us regular mortals? He must be hung like a horse.”

“Yeah, fertility god, right?” 

Tony shoots a dirty look at Peter’s starry-eyed fanboying.

“Maybe he’s got tentacles. Or barbs.”

 

* * *

 

After a dinner filled with sexual tension, Thor and Peter eye-fucking each other across the table, they sit around the living room in a less-than usual arrangement, Thor and Peter on the expansive couch while Tony and Loki each occupy an armchair. They make small talk, playing casual, Thor glancing over at Loki with increasing frequency until Loki says silkily, “Are you waiting for my permission?”

“Do I have it?” 

“By all means.”

“And yours?” Thor says, turning to Peter with a gentler tone.

Peter nods shyly. Thor smiles, his gaze fixing on Peter with a suddenly increased intensity. He cups the back of Peter’s head and pulls him in for a kiss. Tony admires the imagery, arousal instantly spiking. Peter looks so small next to their Asgardian friend - one of Thor’s large hands completely covers his waist.

“Oh my god,” Peter says faintly.

Thor smirks at that, and says, “Yes. All yours tonight.”

He pulls Peter over to sit on his lap, facing out, and says to Loki, “What would you like to see me do?”

“He’s straining for you, brother. Touch him.”

Thor rearranges Peter, pulling him further back against his chest, legs spread over his thighs. Peter catches Tony’s gaze and holds it, blushing but not looking away. Thor’s hands roam, up Peter’s shirt, rolling his nipples, up and down his clothed thighs, firm and steady, as though examining him to see if he was up to the standards for a King of Asgard. Loki, apparently getting impatient, rids Peter’s clothes for him, and his cock bounces up against his stomach, hard and drooling. Tony adjusts himself in his pants, the constraint quickly getting uncomfortable.

“Your powers make you durable, Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter gasps, jerking up as Thor’s fist closes around the head of his cock with a squelch of moisture.

“Good.”

“My brother is not built for mortals,” Loki interjects lazily, shooting Tony a smug glance. Tony is really feeling the unfairness of being the only regular type human in this room.

“Can I see?” Peter says, tilting his head back for a kiss, breath stuttering as Thor rubs his cock. 

“Get on your knees,” Thor replies, a hint of teasing tone to temper the arrogant command. The only way to receive such godly dick, Tony thinks idly.

Sliding off Thor’s lap, Peter sinks to his knees in front of him, looking up with his wide brown eyes, all sweet obedience. Tony can never resist that look, and evidently, not Thor, either. Palming himself through his breeches, Thor rids himself of clothing. He hadn’t been kidding, damn. Thor’s dick is built like his hammer, long and thicker than Peter’s wrist. Tony emits a low whistle. 

Giving a small moan of pleasure, Peter swipes his tongue over the wide head and tries to fit it into his mouth. Peter’s always had a bit of an oral fixation, particularly proud of his skills in that area. Tony doesn’t have such a tiny prick himself, but Peter has learned to take him into his throat. With Thor, however, he clearly can’t fit more than the head into his mouth. 

Thor urges Peter to straddle his thighs again, facing him this time, and higher up. His cock rubs up against Peter’s crack, enormous against the tiny pink hole. Tony thinks of how he’d tapped that ass just this morning, stretched it all out until it gaped open, pink inside. He has to unzip to get more comfortable. Muttering something to Peter in an assuring tone, Thor pushes one lubed finger against the hole, dipping slowly inside and rubbing gently. 

It’s better than even 4D holographic porn. Tony puts on his glasses and zooms the fuck in, watching raptly as Thor’s thick fingers spear into the most perfect ass in all the world. Peter mouths against Thor’s beautiful pecs, arms locked around Thor’s neck, arching beautifully every time Thor adds another finger.

“Such restraint, Thor, how unlike you,” Loki teases. “That’s enough. Peter can take it, can’t you?” 

Then Loki turns to Tony and suggests, smirking, “Perhaps you’d like to stroke his hair while my brother takes him from behind.”

That does sound hot as fuck, the kinky bastard. There’s something deliciously wrong about holding and petting his sweet, beautiful boyfriend while Thor destroys his ass with that monster dick. Tony didn’t even know he was into that, and he thought he’d tried everything.

He joins Peter and Thor on the sofa. Thor urges Peter on his hands and knees. Peter tips his head back, eyes clouded with arousal, and invites Tony in for a wet, dirty kiss. Tony strokes back Peter’s damp fringe, gaze flicking between Peter’s face and Thor’s cock lining up behind him. Thor strokes Peter’s sides like he’s a skittish colt. 

“Ready, little one?”

“Am I ever,” says Peter. When Thor doesn’t move, he grins and adds, “That means yes, Thor.”

It gives Tony a surge of dark satisfaction, the way Peter’s face crumples in pain as Thor presses forward. Thor goes slow, thrusting lightly, but he holds Peter firmly by the hips and pulls him back when Peter instinctively jerks away. Tony kisses Peter again, and reaches under him to stroke Peter’s flagging erection back to hardness. 

“You look _so good_ , baby,” Tony tells him, voice low. “So perfect. You having fun?”

“Uhuh,” Peter pants. “Don’t stop.”

It’s uncertain who he’s talking to, but neither of them do. Thor rocks into him inch by inch, groaning deeply, until his groin is pressed flush against Peter’s ass. Peter trembles and whimpers, reaching for Tony’s hand and holding it tightly. Thor allows Peter to adjust with a look of intense pain on his face, a face Tony is very familiar with making himself.

“How does it feel?” Says Loki.

Peter looks up at the trickster god with a look that clearly says he’s forgotten Loki was there. Fair enough, Tony thinks. He has a lot going on right now.

“I’m filled with respect for you,” Peter says tightly, a burst of laughter trailing off into a whine.

Tony snorts. “Is that what you’re gonna call it?” 

Peter gives him a smiling glance and Tony pets his hair with his free hand. Thor begins to thrust, slowly building up the pace. Peter drops to his elbows, pushing his ass up enticingly. Thor moans in appreciation and keeps him arched like that with a hand in the small of his back. Tony lets Peter put his head in his lap and muffle his cries against his thigh for a while. He rubs himself through his pants and watches Thor’s muscles ripple as he moves, appreciates the wild abandon on his handsome face. Thor definitely fucks like an animal. When he can’t stand it any longer, Tony pulls his cock out and squeezes himself, sighing in pleasure. He glances at Loki, who’s still sitting there looking perfectly composed, one hand supporting his jaw, one hand resting against his own abdomen, green eyes fixed with rapt interest on the decadent scene before him. Maybe he’s using magic to sneakily jerk off, because you’d have to be a damn _saint_ to just sit there like that, Tony thinks. 

Tony turns back to look at Peter, who’s watching Tony stroke his own dick with his lips wet and parted. 

“You want something to suck on?” Tony says.

Peter nods and opens his mouth wider. Tony takes the invitation, tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair and guiding his dick into his mouth. Peter sucks and moans, bobbing up and down unsteadily. Tony’s been worked up for too long. It doesn’t take a lot of sucking before he’s squirting into Peter’s mouth, one stripe missing the mark and dripping down Peter’s cheek. Tony likes the visual, so he doesn’t wipe it off. Instead, he just kisses Peter on the forehead and sits back with a satisfied sigh to enjoy the tableau with less urgency.

Thor seems interested in trying out Peter’s super-flexibility. Hell knows Tony had been delighted with the possibilities when he and Peter first started screwing. Peter turns onto his back and draws his legs up to his shoulders, allowing Thor to sink in deep with a startled shout. 

“Oh god, right there, keep hitting it there, please,” Peter says, and Thor clearly obliges.

Freed from the burden of holding himself up, Peter begins to tug on his cock, while his other hand strokes admiringly over Thor’s bulging biceps and pecs. When he comes, the spurt of semen flies up to his neck and splashes Thor’s chest where he bends over Peter. He laughs.

“How have you not come yet?” Peter asks him, voice slow and slurred with pleasure.

“I have emptied myself thrice,” says Thor.

Tony gapes at him, as does Peter. 

“And you can just keep going?”

Thor smiles and glances at Loki, who says, “For days.”

“Jesus Christ,” says Tony.

“I have not had such pleasure for…a while,” Thor says, a touch defensively. “Only tell me when you wish me to stop.”

Peter looks conflicted. “Not quite yet.”

Grinning, Thor puts his hands around Peter and bodily lifts him up, getting to his feet with Peter still impaled on him, legs locked around his neck. Tony stares as Thor holds Peter up in the air easily and fucks into him like some sort of machine.

Well. How inspiring. Maybe Tony can do that too, if he’s in the suit…hm…

When Peter finally calls for an end and Thor pulls out of him with a sloppy squelch, Tony leans in and gently pulls apart his ass cheeks to marvel at the sheer volume of thick white fluid that drools down Peter’s crack and along his thighs. His asshole is soaked and gaping open two fingers wide, and Tony can’t resist catching a glob of come and shoving it back in. 

Peter jerks. “Tony, please.”

Oh well. Tony pats him lightly and behaves himself, looking up at a smug looking Loki.

“So? Have you been sufficiently entertained?”

“You have been most generous hosts,” Loki replies. “Let us rest tonight. I will do what is necessary for you to conceive tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Peter really is durable. By the next morning, when Tony helps him spread some cream on his over-used hole, it’s only a little red and swollen, once again firmly closed. That darned healing factor; no wonder Peter’s always so damn tight. Tony reluctantly scratches ‘getting banged by Thor’ off his mental wishlist, because honestly, he wouldn’t recover.

Then Loki leads Peter off into a room to do his voodoo, and Tony tries not to feel unreasonably nervous, trying not to remember what Thor said about the magic being too delicate for sex and wonder how he’s supposed to keep his hands off Peter for nine months.

Peter comes back with an amused, thoughtful expression. Loki, as always, looks like the cat who’s got the cream.

“We must be returning to Asgard now,” Loki says. “I have instructed Peter on what you need to know, and if you need me, call for me. But be sure that you _do_ need me. I am very busy.”

“We shall come again, my friends,” Thor says. “Perhaps once our child is born. Or yours.”

Wow. Their child. Shit. Tony tries to wrap his head around that as they say their farewells and the Bifrost takes the royal couple away.

Then he turns to Peter and says, “So. How does this magic work? Are you…pregnant?”

“I’m fertile,” Peter says, turning pink. “We’ll, uh, have to work on the pregnancy part.”

Tony frowns confusedly. Looking a bit awkward, Peter takes Tony’s hand and guides him to put it down his pants. Tony encounters a smooth mound, then soft folds. He curls his fingers against a familiar nub, and Peter pushes him away with a startled gasp.

“He turned you into a girl?” Tony says, stunned.

Peter glares at him. “I have a fully functioning set of female reproductive systems. Still a man though, thanks.”

“Got it,” Tony says. “That…makes a lot of sense, actually. I don’t know why I thought he was gonna make a magic, fifth dimension uterus or something. Just Asgardian science.”

“Yeah. Could you imagine how great it would be if we could do that as easily on Earth?”

Well, Tony would definitely try out the other equipment and see how he likes it, for sure.

“So…we proceed in the usual way?” Tony says.

“If that’s okay with you,” Peter says. “Loki said the other Earth ways of impregnation would work just as well if it’s, you know, weird for you.”

“Oh, I can work with it just fine,” Tony says, already getting a bit hard at the idea. “Is it okay with you?”

Peter nods, blushing. “And, uh, Loki also said…you know how he told Thor the magic is too delicate for sex?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, that was bullshit. Loki just doesn’t want to have sex with Thor with girl parts. He told me so that if we want to, we can. And once the baby is born, we just call him and he’ll turn me back.”

“Great,” says Tony. This is all working out swimmingly. He’s never had such fondness for Loki before.


End file.
